1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to release clips for fishing lines and more particularly, relates to a double-ended release clip that is designed for use with cable and fishing line.
2. Background Information
Release clips are used on boats, particularly for outriggers to hold the fishing line when trolling. The release clip is usually constructed of a mounting plate, a clamping plate, a resilient insert to receive the fishing line and a thumbwheel for tightening the clamping plate against the mounting plate. The amount of gripping force is adjusted by tightening the thumbwheel. These devices have a single clamping jaw to clamp and hold a fishing line when trolling. It is not generally suitable for all types of fishing line.
Some release clamps are also used for down-rig fishing with a weighted cable. The weighted cable is dropped in the water and release clips attached at various depths to hold multiple fishing lines. Release clips presently available have frictionally clamping fingers through which the cable is weaned. The finger arrangement secures the release clip to the cable and allows the clip to slide on the cable. There is no way to tighten the grip of the fingers on the cable. An effective, very "clumsy" solution to this problem is to use two clips joined by a tether.
It would be advantageous if a release clip could be provided that would be suitable for use with either a cable or a fixed mount. That is, the clip should permit clamping to a fishing line, but could also be used to securely clamp the release clip to a cable. The device should also be designed to easily mount a cable and/or line in the clamping jaws.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention, to provide a fishing line release clip that is suitable for use with a fishing line and/or with a cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a release clip that has a pair of clamping jaws with one clamping jaw being suitable for a cable, and the other clamping jaw being suitable for a fishing line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip designed to provide quick and easy clamping pressure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having clamping sliders that can quickly and easily apply a clamping force to a cable or fishing line placed in each jaw.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having a platform designed to receive cable on one end and a fishing line on the other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having a clamping platform and clamping plate secured by hinge posts into a hinge slot in the sidewalls of the platform.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip in which sliding clamps have a locking feature to lock the sliders in place when a fishing line is clamped in the jaw.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having sliding clamps with a rib or ridge that engages detents in the surface of the clamping plates to incrementally increase the clamping force and lock the sliding clamp in place.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having a platform and clamping plates that receive resilient clamping pads, having a textured surface to increase the holding force on a cable or fishing line.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having resilient textured pads with a boss that fit sockets in the platform and clamping plates to retain the resilient pads in the clamping jaws.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip that is manufactured of synthetic material that has no metal parts to rust or deteriorate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip having sliding clamps to apply an increasing force to clamping plates that provide a graduating ramp allowing the user to quickly and easily adjust the amount of clamping pressure. A rib, on the sliding clamp, engages detents on the clamping plates to provide locking security so that setting and release of the sliders is smooth, positive and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip that uses sliders to engage and lock the clamping plates into position to avoid the use of metal springs or threaded nuts and bolts. The sliding clamps and detents lock the clamping jaws into place and provide a unique advantage over present use of metal thumbscrews, ring nuts, springs and bolts that can rust and fall off.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip that provides clamping capability at both ends of the clamping platform which is unique in release clip design.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip that includes a cavity for receiving a cable line between the clamping plate and the platform behind two guides to securely hold the cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip that is uniquely designed to have more applications in a single unit than clips presently known on the market.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing line release clip with a mounting flange for mounting the release clip to a surface or to tie it by a tether to a cable.